Harley's Gift
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It is the twins birthday once again. Of all the gifts they wanted Harley gave them somthing no one has. What is this gift and will the twins like it or hate it? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway. This was a request by **MooMoo1122**

* * *

The twins are now eleven years old. In fact today is their birthday. Harley asked what they wanted and her eyes widen. The three of them where soon naked with Harley on her knees sucking away on both of their five inch dicks at the same time. Riley kept sucking away deep throating them. Lewie and Beast each had a hand on the back of her head as they face fucked her.

"Oh yes Harley keep it up." Lewie said

"Yeah this is great."

Harley's Double D breasts bounced as her moth was getting a workout. The twins where soon on edge and shot their loads into her mouth. She gladly swallowed all of it. The boys pulled out and Harley was soon on her back. The boys took this optunity to suck on her breasts. It was Harley's turn to moan as her brothers sucked on her breasts.

Their hands soon slid down and started to rub her pussy together. Harley just kept moaning to the feeling and she soon squirted. The boys soon licked their way down and each took turns eating out Riley and rimming her. Lewie was eating her out as Beast was rimming. After Harley squirted a fourth time the twins traded places.

While being rimmed and eaten out Harley just squeezed her breasts as she moaned away.

"Mmmm how do you know how to do this?" Harley moaned.

Once Harley squirted three more times Lewie and Beast slipped their dick into on of Harley's holes. Lewie's dick slid in Harley's ass while Beast's dick slid in Harley's pussy. The twins worked together thrusting away at the same time. What the three did not know they where being watched.

"Oh yes harder you sexy boys."

Earthen was Jacking off his ten inch dick while Aiden was doing the same to his thirteen inch dick. They both want to join in this three way and make it a gang bang. They soon made their presents known and instead of Harley sucking their big dicks it was the twins.

"Yeah boys suck our dicks." Aiden said

Beast sucked away on Aiden's monster dick while Lewie sucked on Ethan's all the while fucking Harley. The older boys just moaned along with Harley. Once their dicks was wet to their liking they slid them out of the boys mouths and slid them into their asses. Lewie and Beast really monad.

"Why are you doing this on our birthday?" Lewie asked.

"Yeah why?" Beast asked.

"Because we are horny and you will just love it." Ethan said.

Ethan just fucked away in Lewie's hole while Aidan fucked Beasts ass. The Twins just screamed when feeling the huge dicks in their ass without being rimmed first. The feeling caused the twins to shoot their loads right away. However the older boys wanted to fuck the tight asses a little bit longer. The twins screams soon turned into moans.

"See told you." Ethan said.

After a few more thusts Ethan and Aidan was on edge but did not want to cum in the young boys asses. So they pulled them out and slid it into one of Harley's holes. Being that Harley is his sister he slid his dick along side Beast's dick that was still in her pussy. Harley moaned even more and soon squirted as her pussy was being stretched out. That was not the only thing that got streached out as Aiden slid his dick into Harley's ass alongside Lewie's dick.

Oh yeah that's the stuff. Keep stuffing me with your big monsters." Harley said

Harley could not believe how much her holes where taking. It was a challenge for the boys to fuck this way but they manged. All five of them just moaned away. The twins five inch dicks was not doing much to plusear their sister when she has two huge dicks doing a better job at it. Lewie and beast soon shot a third load into their sister. They where not sure if it was them thrusting into Harley's hole or their dick being rubbed agents a bigger dick.

The twins where not able to pull out with out Aidan and Ethan doing so. After a few more thrusts Harley squirted again making it ten. The older boys was on edge and instead of shooting their loads in her pussy/ass they wanted to do it in her mouth at the same time. They slid out and started to jack off and soon both manged to jam their dick into Harley's mouth.

"Come on Harls we will enjoy seeing you chock on our snakes and you will too." Aiden said.

Harley did her best to fit both of them in her mouth but wasn't even able to fit half of their dicks in her mouth. The older boys soon jacked off the rest of their dick until they shot their loads down her throat. Lewie and beast looked at each other and knew they wanted revenge for messing up on their gift. The revenge happened years later.

Earthen and Aiden was fucking Eille as her Double D bounced. Fifteen year olds Lewie and Beast soon showed up in the buff with their hard fourteen inch dicks swaying. She smiled as she was part of the plan and made an excuse to leave the room. The older boys soon found themselves on their knees sucking away on the twins dicks.

Ethan was chocking on Lewie's and Aiden was chocking on Beasts. The twins smiled as the older boys tried to suck their dicks.

"Yeah suck our monsters." Lewie said.

"You tell them Lewie." Beast said.

The twins shot a massive load into the older boys mouths and soon forced them on all fours where they fucked their virgin asses. So they thought. That day of Lewie and Beast eleventh birthday Aiden and Ethan was having sex so they where use to a huge dick going in their ass as they moaned in plusear.

"Oh yes fuck by bad boy ass." Aiden said as Beast fucked away at it.

The twins where surprised at that but kept fucking away anyway. As for Ethan he should have had his brothers fuck him years ago as this was great as he was getting fucked by Lewie. All four boys where on edge and soon it was the older boys who shot their loads first. After a few more thrusts the boys where next. After Lewie and Beast shot their loads they pulled out and went to Eille so they can finish what Ethan and Aiden started.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
